Wonder
by Coffee Toffee Twisted Froste
Summary: When young Amile is found by Grover, who she first thinks is the pizza man-- until she sees the hooves-- she has no idea what is to come. Why don't you find out? R&R!
1. The Pizza Man

My name is Amile. I know my name sounds kind of prissy, but really, I'm into indie rock movies and service projects. I was picking up trash on the side of a freeway when this weird symbol appeared above my head. I'm not a superstitious person, so I didn't think anything of it. The next day, I ordered out for pizza. Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I thought it was the pizza man, but it turned out to be some guy with some amazing camo converse tennis shoes and a t shirt that said Camp Half Blood.

"Wait," I said, "You aren't the pizza guy."

"No, I'm not." The stranger said.

"Okay." I prepared to shut the door in his face, but he caught it with his hoof. His hoof? I screamed and ran upstairs. He raced after me. I shut my door and he beat it down.

"Don't kill me!" I said.

"I don't want to kill you! My name is Grover. I came to take you to Camp Half Blood. You'll be safe there."

"No! I want to stay with my mom and Gray!"

"Gray is not like you. He is only 6. You don't have the same dad, am I right?"

"My dad ran off. He left me when I was just a baby."

"He did no such thing. Your dad is one of the most powerful beings in the world."

"Is the president?"

"NO! He is a god! You are a half blood. I don't know who your dad is, but we'll find out when we get to camp."

Suddenly, the house shook.

"What was that?" I said in a voice higher than I knew I had.

"I don't know. Amile, we need to get out of here now."

"I have to tell my mom. She will wonder."

"She already knows. Chiron told her."

"She knew? Who's--" I was interrupted by a giant roar coming from right outside my door.

"Run!" Grover said as he took out a pair of reed pipes. The monster then proceeded to break down the door.

"I can't!" I glanced out the window to the ocean below. It was my only hope, but I would probably die. Grover chose to look over at that particular moment.

"Don't!"

But it was too late. I had thrown open the window and pushed myself out down to the ocean. I screamed as I fell so fast. Then, I stopped. I didn't touch the water. I opened my eyes to see a ball of water turning around me. I wasn't wet either. I saw the monster holding Grover and the panic in his eyes. I was so angry, I unleashed what is normally called my own personal hurricane. The monster disintegrated right before my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Then everything went black.


	2. Nectar and Ambrosia

When I woke up, Grover was standing over me with a look of awe.

"Amile, how did you?"

"I have no idea. What was that-- thing?"

"I don't know. Thanks for saving me, even though I should have saved you…" Grover looked ashamed.

"It's alright, Grover. Wait-- where are we?"

"At camp Half Blood. We're very lucky you live so close."

"I live in North Carolina, and it's so cold here. It's not that close."

"Well, we're in New York and it is winter. That could be why it's so cold."

"Oh." I tried to sit up, but I felt so tired.

"You're too drained. Let me get you some ambrosia and nectar."

After I ate that, I started feeling really hyper. I looked around. A hundred eyed guy was sitting in the corner.

"Grover, who is that?" I said, trying to sound calm.

"That's Argus, our security guard. He looks over the new campers to make sure that they aren't, well, dangerous. Your trick with the water, well, we had to be extra careful."

"Oh. I'm not dangerous." I had this wrenching feeling in my gut. Grover took me from my house and then told me I was dangerous. Then, the two got covered in water.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You need to control your anger. Every time you feel a bit angry, your gift goes out of control." He paused for a moment. "I wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Amile, what is your dad's name on your birth certificate?"

"P.O. Sidon. Why?"

"Well, you won't need to spend any time in the Hermes cabin. As soon as Amile feels well enough, let's move her in with Tyson and Percy."

"Two boys?"

"Your half sister is on her way."

"What?" This was too much for me. "I think I need to go back to sleep and wake up from this nightmare."

"Alright, but when you awake, you will have a lot of stuff to do…" but I was already asleep.


End file.
